Seeing Through the Mist
by Daniella Jones
Summary: Nico meets someone new in Central Park. He ends up huddled on the hard cement of an alley in total agony. And no, not a monster. And why does he keep running into them again and again? R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - The Park

**I try to do my homework, and this crap pops into my head. Sigh. Seriously, are the _only _fics I can write Nico di Angelo fics?**

* * *

Seeing Through the Mist

Chapter One

* * *

Nico gripped his sword tight, leaning forward and keeping his eyes on the monster moving in the darkness. He loved doing these jobs his father sends him on, mainly because he gets to kill things which is a great way to vent out any anger or annoyance. As soon as the large horned monster came into view he ran up a park bench for a jump. As soon as his feet lifted off the top of the bench he threw himself at the monster, stabbing it right in-between the eyes. The monster disintegrated instantly.

"Into Tartarus you go, monster dirtbag." He grinned wickedly. Something moved behind him. He snapped his head in the direction of the noise, sword at the ready. He narrowed his eyes and slowly lowered his sword when no other noise or movement came. _Must've been a squirrel or something._

He put his sword away and rubbed off some grass stains on his jeans from his landing. He walked towards a shadow a tree was casting, thinking about whether or not he should head back to the Underworld to report to his father or stop by McDonald's for a snack. His stomach grumbled. _McDonald's it is._

_~One night and one more ti-ime, thanks for the memor-~_

Nico turned to see that someone had been watching him. The figure frantically muffled their phone speakers and started swearing. He stalked slowly towards them, ready to pull out his sword if he needed to.

"Hey, you there!" He called out. The person froze – and then started to run. "Come back here!"

He began to run, chasing after him... or her. As he followed them, his thoughts ran wild trying to figure out who had been watching him. _Were they mortal? Was it a guy or girl? Hmm, with that kind of music it's probably a girl._

"Stop running!" He shouted after her(?).

"Leave me alone!" A feminine voice shouted back, sounding panicked. _Yup, definitely a girl. Wait… what's a girl doing out in Central Park at this time of night? She could get mugged! Or raped even! She shouldn't be alone._

He was getting closer now. _Oh gods she sounds really scared. Did she see everything just now? Crap, what if she's one of those mortals that can see through the Mist? Great._

He was right behind her now. As soon as she made a sharp turn, he reached out – taking a fistful of her jacket. She reeled backwards from the sudden pull and fell directly onto him. They both fell over, leaving Nico to fall to the ground while she gets a slightly softer landing on him.

"Stay away from me!" She shrieked, scrambling off him. "I don't want any part of your weird monster hunting life!"

_So she saw everything? Oh, just perfect. Of all the mortals I run into tonight, I get one that can see through the Mist._

"Wait a second." He said, grunting slightly as he got back on his feet. "You saw all that?"

No answer. Nico looked up to see that the girl had taken off again. He went through the agonizingly annoying chase once more until the girl had reached a dead end.

"Crap!" He heard her mutter. She turned around to face him, her back pressed against the brick wall. _Huh, I guess I was too caught up in the chase to watch where I was running. Where are we?_

"Don't do it slowly, let's just get this over with!" She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes tight. _What?_

"What are you doing?"

She opened an eye. "You've chased me so you can kill me, right? With that scary-cool sword of yours? That's how it works, right? I've seen too much?"

"Um, no." _Why did I chase her? Oh well, who knows maybe she's actually a halfblood. _"I just wanted to know who your parents are."

Nico inwardly winced at the creepiness of his sentence.

"You want to know who my _parents _are?" She peeled herself off the wall, looking at him like he was insane. "_That's _why you chased me?"

"Um… yeah?" He answered. She stayed silent, as though she was choosing her next words carefully. He was confused, she seemed too calm about the weirdness of the situation, well, weird for _her_.

"I have a picture of them in my bag, let me show you." She smiled sweetly, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. There was a slightly vicious glint in them. _Monster? _

She reached into her sling back, her hand practically swimming in it. _She must have a lot of stuff in there._ Before Nico could react, her arm came out lightning fast – spraying something into his eyes.

"AH!" He screamed – his voice going too high for someone his age. He had no time to be embarrassed about the sudden break in his voice when a knee collided with his groin.

"GODS!" He shouted, cursing in ancient Greek as he clutched his sensitive area. He collapsed onto his knees, squeezing his eyes shut as they stung. He heard the girl running away.

"You're lucky that that was the last of my pepper spray, jackass!" She called out faintly. Her footsteps grew softer and softer until Nico knew that she had gone.

Let's just say, his father was barking with laughter when Nico came down to report to him.

* * *

**I actually quite like how this ended. I don't really know if I should continue it though. After all, I do have another WIP.**

**I actually ended it this way so I didn't have to continue if you guys don't want me to.**

**Oh well, I dunno.**

**I guess you decide?**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Giant

**Sorry if there's someting a little off about the description of the monster here... It was a Minotaur at first but then I changed it to a Laestrygonian giant.**

* * *

Seeing Through the Mist

Chapter Two

* * *

_Two Weeks later…_

"Hurry up Nico! We can't do this one alone!" Grover bleated through the phone. Nico sighed, extremely annoyed with the entire situation. He hated using phones. The technology was too confusing, sometimes he just wished that things were the way they were seventy years ago.

"I'll be there, don't worry! This is your fault anyway!" Nico snapped. "If we had just Iris-Messaged, I would have gotten a clearer view of where I needed to shadow travel!"

"Just hurry, it's headed their way!" The line went dead. Grover had probably hung up to get some idiot mortals out of the way. This was supposed to be a special day for Percy and Annabeth, and Nico was dragged into it. Percy was planning to propose to her today, in some bistro where they're having lunch. Grover was not too far from them to make sure that everything was going smoothly – no monsters getting in the way. Unfortunately, some sort of giant had to sniff them out, and that's a monster one satyr can't handle alone. Who was the one who could get there fastest? Nico.

The bistro was five blocks away while the giant was supposed to be somewhere two blocks away. He began to run, pushing through people in his way.

"Watch it, man!"

"Ow!"

"Watch where you're going!"

Nico ignored all the angry people until he reached a cheap nail salon. _There's nothing here? Where is it?_

"HOLY CRAP! STAY AWAY!"

"OH MY GOD!"

_Found it. Giant's are never subtle. I wonder what the mortals in there are seeing. _Nico burst into the nail salon. The cashier was against the wall, while the giant pinned him there with his hand. Some women were hiding behind the salon chairs. There were some girls around his age in the corner and one of them had her phone pressed against her ear – probably trying to call 911.

"Look man, y-y-you can talk all the money that's there! Just… Just please put the gun down!" The cashier's voice trembled. _So they're seeing a robbery._

"Oh god! His partner's just a kid!" He heard one woman whisper fearfully to another. "Who lets a kid run around with a taser?"

Nico almost winced. _A taser? Really? That's what the Mist turns my totally badass sword into?_

"Jaime! It's useless! 911 isn't going to take your call seriously!" Nico hears one of the girls in the corner tell the one with the phone.

"It's a robbery!" Jaime whispered back harshly. "Of course they're going to take it seriously! Oh crap, the other guy's looking at us!" She quickly shoves her phone into her pocket when she catches Nico's gaze.

"Wait, another giant monster on steroids came along?" She looked at Nico and squinted. She seemed familiar. _Now where have I seen her before?_ She looked back at her friend Jaime, and back at Nico before her eyes widened. "Oh no. It's _him._"

Before Nico could say anything, and giant let go of the trembling cashier and charged at Nico, pushing him into a display case of new bottles of nail polish. He groaned shut his eyes, feeling some broken glass dig into his back. He pawed the glass-littered ground for his sword, finally grasping the hilt as the giant grabbed his ankle and hoisted him into the air upside-down.

"Demigod." It (he?) took one long, creepy sniff of Nico.

"Hello, ugly." Nico spat back.

"There are two more demigods close by." The giant sneered, holding Nico higher. Nico's face began to turn red from being upside-down for so long. He saw Grover slowly creep into the salon, and nodded at him. "You will be a good appetizer!"

"You know, I don't really feel like being eaten today." Nico said, pulling his sword up and stabbing the giant in the gut. The giant howled in pain and immediately disintegrated, leaving Grover stumbling away trying to catch Nico before he got a serious head injury.

"Thanks." Nico muttered, standing up and putting his sword away. Grover grinned and trotted away mumbling something about 'finding out if Annabeth said yes'.

"Oli, let's go!" Nico totally forgot about everyone else in the salon. He looked around; nobody else was there except for him and the two girls in the corner. The girl – Jaime – was tugging the other girl out of the store.

Oli pulled herself out of Jaime's grasp, looking at Nico with fear and confusion written all over her face. "Are you following me?"

"What?" Nico replied, dumbstruck. He stared at her, trying to figure out where he'd seen her before.

And then it hit him. _Central Park. _"You're the girl from the park."

He grimaced, remembering the events of that night. _It's like I can still hear Dad's laughter mocking me. _She nodded, looking at him like he was insane.

"Yeah, took you long enough." She muttered. "So can you please explain what the hell that was?"

"That was a, erm, Laestrygonian giant. I think." Nico figured that it was just best to say the truth and try to scare her away. If she were a demigod, Grover would have noticed something.

"Olivia, let's go!" Jaime came back, dragging away Olivia who was looking at Nico with a 'I think you need to go to a mental hospital' look on her face.

Nico sighed and stepped into the nearest shadow hoping that was the last time he'd ever see her.

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviewed :)**

**So you guys said I should continue... so yeah.**

**I don't know what's going to happen next, but I just want little snippets of them running into each other until I figure out a main plot.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews for this chapter are appreciated and it'll be really good motivation :)**


End file.
